A motor is an electromagnetic apparatus that converts electrical energy to mechanical energy. In certain configurations, a purpose of a motor is to generate driving torque. In such configurations, the motor may be used in various electronic devices to enable selected components of the electronic devices to move mechanically.
A motor may have a shaft that is driven to rotate such that a component coupled to the shaft is also rotated. The lifespan of a bearing for supporting the shaft to rotate in the motor may be related to the working temperature of the shaft. During operation of the motor, the shaft may generate heat, and if the shaft operates at a high temperature for a certain period of time, the lifespan of the bearing and/or motor may be influenced.